


Jotox: BoS Conscript

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: And rad meds, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Brotherhood of douchbags, Contains nuts or something, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Ghouls, I mean, Minutemen, Synths, Thats how we got glowing blood packs, The douchebag thing is a joke since everyone seems to love or hate them, Zetans - Freeform, railroad, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Joe was forced into service with the BoS after they found out of his existance. This is his story of regaining his freedom.





	1. Regroup

The room was dark and Joe felt pensive walking into the single flood light that emanated from the ceiling. It was test time, something he never liked. Sometimes they would measure his reaction to objects. Cups, chairs, guns all seemed okay. Objects never frightened him because he knew they had to be interacted with. What he feared more was his replacements. Oryx had been trying to concoct cloned versions of him with a diverse array of genetic modifications.

Joe closed his eyes and sensed around in the room but felt nothing. He knew that they had been watching.

He abruptly woke up huddled in the corner of the old molerat cage on the Prydwen. They had given him a bed but as some outside source of the science department did not appreciate his presence. His paperwork with ingoing reports mentioned ‘linen pending'. It's been over 4 months since Joe was taken aboard there. Elder Maxson has stressed to treat their guest as nothing more than property but many of those that have had interaction with him had begun to cave soon after. The BoS scribes emotional treatment shown him more humanity even with stressing his body to its limits. The last test had kept him awake, starved him and made him genuinely as uncomfortable for as long as possible. By this point he was out of the cage every day for various reasons with a light escort that was supposed to be more for his protection.

Curie had been allowed bi-weekly visits escorted by Nora. His partner normally lost her cool seeing how he was treated. He always got her to at least calm down to a sobbing mess. Joe had also often picked up a lingering scent of Danse on her clothing. They had let him fit his room with simple personal belongings.

There was a Scribe that was the first to cave. Haylen wasn't a part of the team to watch over him for study but she knew that Joe had mutual friends with Danse. It had made her eyes well up a few times when talking to Senior Scribe Neriah. Neriah herself knowing Joe was born a human was feeling the weight of guilt as he shown no signs of anger or sadness towards them for what they did. Every time she or other scribes had brought him leftover scraps from the galley he seemed genuinely happy and casual. It wasn't exactly an act but Joe knew he was playing on their feelings. It would get him an extra scoop of cold food, a few minutes more downtime or a comforting warm hand as they took samples. He could close his eyes for a second and pretend it was his Curie touching him.

Other times they would have Joe spar under armed guard as Maxson or other high ranking individuals watched. It always ended the same, wearing out whoever they set against him. Most of the time he would duck and dodge is aggressors until one day a Paladin admitted to him that they had made a pass on Curie. At this point he truly became violent and broke one of their legs, arms and hip. Maxson stated no one else get involved. The others watched in horror as he straddled their body pounding his fist into their skull with such force that they could hear it cracking against the deck. From that day on Joe had no more issue with roughing  
Them up. It became more a problem to get volunteers

During interrogations he was calm and compliant even as Rhys barked at him or tried to make him angry. Joe figured it was because he had broken Rhys' nose making it however many times for the Knight.

Back at Sanctuary Curie was an emotional wreck and unknowingly leaned on Danse as heavily as he had on her after Blind Betrayal. He spent many nights sleeping on the makeshift waiting room couch of her converted home to clinic. The Railroad had been covertly meeting with key members of the Minutemen on what to do next. No one wanted him to be turned on them.

Even Piper had run a story talking about this mysterious human hybrid being that had allied himself with the Vault Dwellers to bring the Commonwealth to a better place. It caused a already large rift to deepen even more between the occupational force and the ones living in the area before the BoS arrival. After the Diamond City Mayor incident many stopped looking at Piper as someone trying to stir the shit pot and more as a legitimate reporter. She did her best to make sure this didn't go to her head. Piper also realized how this had caused problems with Gen 3s trying to to survive after escaping the Institute. She had grown to care for the synths she knew and not fear them as individuals as the old looming threat had dispersed.

Joe stood up and walked over to the scribe. She had been nice enough to bring him his dinner. He knew her wink had meaning every time she brought him something. Under a mound of cold mashed potato mixed with other leftovers no one wanted was a chocolate bar. 

“Thank you.” Joe mouthed to her.

She smiled and left it at that. He could smell the scent of Rhys on her and was always curious why she would help him after he had broken her boyfriend Rhys’ nose. Strangely it seemed like even she thought he had deserved it. 

Maxson stood amongst Brotherhood visitors from other parts of the country. Everyone was on their best behavior in the airship knowing the Elder had VIPs visiting. It was rare that Zetan technology was found and unsettling that at the prospects of Joe’s capabilities had been surpassing expectations of the scribes. Maxson stood as he always does at the head of the airship facing everyone. A mixture of uniforms stood in rank and file. He hid his offense that none of the other Elders had shown. Between leaving as vague and cryptic of a message he could he knew the other elders and commanders would leave their focus elsewhere. The fact that they had their own pressing issues he would not take it out on subordinates. 

Maxson looked at everyone before he began. Hands behind his back with focus in his eyes he studied their reactions as he spoke. “First off, I wanted to thank each of you for coming out this far with the circumstances within the territories that each of you occupy. We can never allow humanity to fall into such a perverse use of addiction for technology as with before. Our search for Zetan technology has been covert during our search through the ashes of this pre-war world. As each of you know by now we have… A guest amongst us, an asset… To be honest, at first I wanted him terminated but on the request of our Scribes he was allowed to live for a time that we saw fit. As time passed we have learned a great deal of the alien technology brought aboard in this area as well as some of the gaps in our own history as a species. From our ways to combat radioactivity to broad levels of technology the asset has opened our eyes on how dependant pre-war United States infrastructure was on crashed alien technology over the Chinese.”

Many of the visitors by this point point had been a little shocked. Few had known about the alien footprints left behind and even fewer had been aware of what the Brotherhood had found. 

“I have requested that the other Brotherhood Chapters send their best scribes to learn whatever they can. This asset is currently on station in a makeshift brig under constant surveillance. Those of you that came here under orders for a briefing may leave when you wish. Any further questions ask Senior Scribe Neriah or myself for more details.”

He stood at attention and gave them all the BoS salute “Ad Victorium!”


	2. M1- Gunners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe has begun to get his reigns loosened by the BoS. Trying to focus on the task at hand of a counter assault, he recieves resistance from his superiors.

Joe felt awkward donning the BoS jumpsuit and body armor. It was an odd situation for everyone else on the ship having received orders to treat him as a member and even more to so give him no rank. Some of them had started rumbling to give him the rank of Conscript. Something that was highly frowned upon because the Brotherhood had never forced anyone into service. Originally starting with only taking from strictly from the descendants of those in the time of it's founding until they begun to allow outsiders into their ranks, they had always been volunteer force. Joe had been a first exception and many feared the idea that it may happen as it had with the West Coast Chapter allowing outsiders in. They didn't want to appear that he was going against his will so his body armor had a small explosive device inside of it before it was bolted together. Although they didn't warn him, he sensed how offset the armor was. A precaution for turning on his handlers or running away? Joe was unsure and didn't care.

He walked through the corridors feeling their eyes on him as with in past on the Zetan ship. Unalike before, Joe was now unescorted and unprotected from scowling faces that didn't phase him. He had no fear after the sparring ring had turned more physical. He could hear conversations as he made his way to the armory then out to the Vertibird to meet his handlers. 

“Allowing others is one thing but making someone do this against their will?” asked one.

“He’s not even a human.” said another.

“The conscript started off as one at least. It’s not like he wanted to have what happened to him.” said the first.

“Neither did any of the ghouls or super mutants we have killed.” said the second.

“He is sentient.” another said.

“He is a fucking freak that should be put to sleep like an animal and burned after an autopsy.” someone closed with.

He was very happy to see Haylen’s smile as soon as he boarded. The two Knights clad in T60 armor gave him no acknowledgement other than a glance. Once airborne they began to talk about the briefing. It was a simple seek and destroy mission for an estimated 20 Gunners that had been pushing the Minutemen out of the Jamaica Plains settlement. They would land far enough to not rouse suspicion but that had been the fullest extent they knew. A Senior Paladin that would be overseeing the team was already on boots ground with more information for when they arrived. The secrecy wasn't anything new to him but the rest of the team was not used to it. From what Joe knew the BoS area of readiness was getting larger and overlapped the Minutemen but was thinly protected due to the lack of manpower. They wouldn't admit to relying on the local defense force for protection but it was happening. An attack on the Minutemen was an attack on a BoS buffer.

“Joe before I forget, the team we have to watch you are coming from all over the country. Senior Paladin that is in charge came from the West Coast and these Knights two are from Montana. There are various scribes from all over that are supposed to be in and out during observations.”

As soon as the Vertibird landed the Senior Paladin stood up from behind a broken building and waived for its contents to exit. Joe could feel one of the Knights push him before he could stand up on his own. Once on the ground they trotted over to the building. Joe noted the landscape was scarred from a previous skirmish with Gunners as they walked inside a building that had taken a beating but still stood. After getting inside everyone got as comfortable as they could with all that was going on to this point. 

The Senior Paladin stood on the other end of the room taking in the view, smirking at the two Knights that stood next to Joe waiting for him to make a move. She took her helmet off for a better introduction. Her hair brown eyes glazed over him as if to speak only to Haylen and the two Knights. 

“I am Senior Paladin Madison. We have volunteered to test and run field experiments on our enemies with a new weapon. Elder Maxson has informed me that at any point one wishes to leave this unit they may.” She began as a knight wearing body armor unraveled a map laying it on a nearby table. Madison began pointing out the locations on the map as she spoke further. “Currently we are not too far south from a location that Gunners have retreated after a failed attempt at an ambush on us. Lance Jacobs will take the vertibird to drop Scribe Haylen, Knight LeVar and the asset to the south of our target far enough off that they can walk up a but further north of our current location. By the time they make it to the staging location, the suited knights and I up will be dropped off to the north, east and west. Lance Jacobs will then return to actively cover LeVar and Haylen as the asset has an hour to breach the enemy defences and terminates everyone inside. Knights, our job is to kill anything that tries to get away.” Madison finally looked directly at Joe, “Including the test subject. If you survive, will pop a green smoke grenade, drop all weapons on your person and stand by.” 

For Haylen, it had felt like an eternity before Joe responded by nodding his head. Madison unsure of his blank expression as an act of defiance or just him taking the information in. 

“Intel on the Gunners?” Joe asked.

“What kind do you think is important?” Madison asked condescendingly.

“Their possible numbers, heavy weapons or hostages?” Joe queried, mimicking the Senior Paladins tone. 

The rest of the room was silent with how this conversation had been going untill LeVar chimed in, “Unknown numbers attacked us. They pulled their wounded back with them when retreating. They used all small arms, gunpowder and laser based. No plasma. As for hostages, we would figure it highly unlikely due to their quick movement. It is guarded well enough to be a raiding camp to regroup after missions.”

Joe He nodded while thinking, “Was this a sign of things to come?” He nodded while digesting the information. It was more than Madison had given him seconds earlier. The Brotherhood had always seemed like more the shoot first ask questions later and his Senior was proving this. 

“Do we have any other questions?” Madison continued keeping her tone.

The room stayed silent until Madison continued, “Good, let’s continue with mission one.”

A few hours later, Joe stood up from a park bench in the middle of the encampment. His arms covered in in blood of a few of the Gunners he had run into. A ten year old girl and her crippled father both in cowhide rags made their way over to them. The father had a wound that had already begun to show the signs of infection and they both looked starved. The gunners had gotten the jump on their family and taken their belongings earlier in the week. Joe smiled at them and motioned to the bench.

“Please, sit.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you so much sir. You saved me, you saved my child.” The man began to ramble.

The daughter began to say, “Too bad you didn't save my- “ before being shushed by her father.

“I’m sorry, she is young. My name is Roy and this is my daughter Becca.” He informed Joe.

“I think i understand what she meant, sir. I...” Joe paused for the right words, “have felt the loss of my whole family at a younger age than Becca.” 

Joe pulled out his smoke grenade and activated it. While lobbing it just far enough away to keep it away from the family he smiled at Becca. For some reason it reminded him of Tabitha. To this point Joe had tried to keep Curie and the rest of those he begun to consider family out of his head. He was failing miserably before seeing this poor vagabond of a little girl. After placing the weapons he acquired down in a pile he sat cross legged near the family. There was nothing he had on him to give to them and he slowly began to feel guilt over it. 

The vertibird circled overhead after about 20 minutes and 3 hulking suits of armor dropped out a few seconds after one another. Roy and Becca had been in awe of what unfolded before them hearing the thump of the Brotherhood soldier’s feet. Madison could be heard scoffing from behind her mask, unamused by finding there had been civilians in the premises. The complications that could arise when Haylen would see them ran through her head as the vertibird landed. 

“Senior Paladin, I found these captured civilians and liberated them from the targets. The adult is in need of immediate medical assistance and they are both severely malnourished ” Joe stated.

“Noted” Madison said shortly seeing Haylen run up with a backpack.

The scribe was already on mission to see what she could do. It wasn't long before she had turned to look at Madison to see for any reactions. The Senior Paladin was cold and unresponsive as she took her helmet off. Haylen continued to Roy after giving Becxa a quick glance.

Joe leaned to Haylen and whispered, “Do you have any candy for the girl.” It never dawned on him to introduce everyone. 

She pulled something out and handed it to Joe. His face glowed as he mouthed, “Thank you.” and turned to Becca to give it to her.

The civilians received medical attention and after a few choice words, taken to the Boston Airport. They had somehow convinced Madison to further Roy’s medical treatment at the Minutemen settlement located on the outskirts of the BoS outpost. 

After arriving back on the Prydwen Joe and Haylen felt like they had done good for the day.


	3. Reunion

The mid-day breeze was a mixture of cooked brahman, grease, welding fumes and cigarettes. With the Brotherhood having a larger foothold in the Commonwealth it was easy to see why they had taken over more and more of the Boston Airport. To show tolerance and keep a rocky allie that bordered more on a truce, the Minutemen kept the nearby settlement. Of course there was trade, friends made and the occasional drunken scuffle so publicly things seemed fine. Higher ranked individuals had constantly kept vigil, the infiltration of the Railroad into both factions always caused a level of stress. It was always one of those “It doesn’t happen on my side of the fence” issues. 

Joe paced around the halls on the first floor while he waited for his visitors. It was part of the neutral territory between both groups. He Knew that Curie had found out about Becca and Roy and it was only a matter of time before she arrived. It had been a few days and second mission down. Madison had grudgingly let Joe have more free reign and acted as if he was one of the the rest of the Brotherhood initiates. He was still segregated to the old molerat cage. Haylen would occasionally check in with him even with Rhys scowling at the mention of Joe.

When Curie’s arms wrapped around him it was as if all the tension disappeared. He sighed deeply feeling her body press against his. After taking her breath away with a kiss she pecked at his neck between muttering French and wiping tears of happiness from her eyes. It had been more than an eternity and the moment felt perfect.

“I cannot do zis anymore my love.” Curie cried.

“Then don't. Move next door.” Joe replied.

“You need to come home.” she said. Adding as she “Everyone misses you. I need you. There is zis feeling, it cannot be explained.”

“Is it like” he paused long enough to sigh and run his hands through her hair, “breathing… I feel like I am drowning.”

“Precisely! Yes yes!” she exclaimed.

By this point Joe realized the audience that had come with her. Preston, Nora, Shaun both dogs and a pair of familiar shades. They all had dressed down except for Deacon whom was wearing the clothing of an Atomic Cat. The crew had been glancing around the area trying to take in any view other than the lovebirds. Nora holding back a whimpering Tabitha while Shaun winced at the idea of kissing. The scent of Danse lingering on her clothes caught Joe's nostrils. It was curious on why she would let him get slo close to her like that but let it be for the time being.

“Ah yes, my apologies. I did not come alone.” Curie said while wiping away tears of joy.

All Joe could do is give warm thanks to the lot of them for coming and keeping her safe. Preston had a matter to take care of at the settlement and Deacon said he would go kick rocks around while Shaun and Dogmeat chased each other around. They sat down at a nearby bench with joe sandwiched between the two women. Tabitha kept Joe in view the whole time while Curie fawned over him. Nora spoke cryptically in Railroad terminology with Joe about getting free. He didn't exactly respond in the ways anyone wanted to hear.

“I have a focus in something I understand. This isn't easy to leave, a controlled environment is what I know.” Joe said bluntly.

Curie and Nora both had their jaws hit the floor with how blunt he was being. Curie felt attacked with his reply and her only response was to push her bottom jaw out and feebly punched him. 

“Do you realize how zis makes me feel? I am so angry. So let down. You choose zem over me?!” Curie asked with a other fist ready to punch him again in the arm.

“Curie, if I left now they would come looking for me. What place do you think they would come to first? It wouldn't be a hard choice.” Joe replied. 

“He is right, Curie.” Nora sighed adding “You two would have to go into hiding. A mutual friend of the three of us would have to move also.”

“Oh, trust me Nora. Maxson already knows he is there. Apparently he has for a long time.” Joe replied.

The three remained silent while each digested their new information. Joe placed his hand on Curie’s knee and looked deeply into her eyes. “For the time being it's the better place for me to be. I fear half of the home we have together with the medical devices. It's not like you haven’t tried love, you have. The only area that feels safe is in our bedroom.” 

Nora pulled a thousand yard stare toward Tabitha while rubbing her lips together. She purposefully read into what Joe said the wrong way with the last sentence. Curie herself was a little more hurt as Joe talked.

“Are you trying to hurt me? Zese things break my heart!” she replied.

“Curie, I don't mean to by any means. In fact thinking about you is the only thing that helps me to sleep on the Prydwen.” He said with a quivering voice.

The two women were caught off guard with his reaction. His voice didn't usually go into that tone.

“Do you still get the nightmares?” Curie asked.

“Every time I close my eyes.” 

Nora realized it wasn't the best time to be there and went over to Tabitha instead. She could tell the dog wanted some time with Joe also. She smiled while moving her fingers Tabitha's fur. Feeling the four legged friend lean into her hand.

“I cannot leave the settlement for a long period of time, there is too much going on.” She pleaded.

“My sweetheart.” Joe said kissing her forehead, “I am trying to keep everyone safe and failing at keeping hid my need for you. Pulling at strings to make something work. It’s not my intention to hurt your heart.”

Curie sighed as she lay her head on his shoulder. Her hand moving across his chest tracing the stitches of his jump suit. They both realized this was the closest thing to privacy they had received in at least a month and a half. 

“Curie…” Joe was reluctant to continue but pushed forward, “I miss loving on you. Skin to skin contact in private areas, your taste, kisses.

She blushed responding, “You make my body do crazy things and my mind wanders. Oh you compromise me so.”

By the time they realized Nora had gone others had started to move in.

In other areas Deacon wandered around with hands in pockets calling everyone ‘Daddy-O’ while locating secured areas. Deacon did genuinely care for Joe but believed he needed some privacy with Curie. Of course it helped for him to be there with the Railroad jot going to lose out on this intel. 

Nora walked around seeing the changes and growth compared to when she would trot around with Danse in the corridors. She was happy to have more people safe in the Commonwealth. It had kept her up many nights wondering if she had made the right decisions with who she had ultimately sided with.

Preston talked to the local security and checked in on every uniformed Minuteman he could find. Being a public servant and protector was a switch he couldn't turn off. To him the ever present Prydwen casting shadows upon the Commonwealth was always an issue.. One he had calculated if the Castles mortars could reach without harming the nearby settlement.

Shaun and dogmeat had been joined by a finally loved on Tabitha and they ran around the Minuteman settlement for a while until they saw Curie and Joe holding hands walking to the area that had rooms for rent. He knew Deacon and Curie both had to rent but Preston and Nora had been given racks wherever they go. Shawn snorted as he watched a giddy Curie move out of sight, still not understanding his feelings for her. He had come to like Joe but occasionally had a jealous streak when they would be alone. 

When Shaun told the rest of the party why Curie wasn't there for dinner there had been some eye rolls and grins. Of course Shaun wouldn't understand why.


	4. Bird down

Joe had watched the crippled Vertibird go down slowly to the north in a slow spiral. The sounds of combat all around wasn’t the problem. It was the uneasy relationships he was forging within the Brotherhood. It was a simple assassination mission. They had learned to get more involved with scouting out the location before hand. The downside is subtlety and stealth had been lost to them. No longer in their vocabulary as time went on after the bombs fell. Joe took some deep breaths as he lay in the prone position with the sniper rifle he had found the day he was lectured by Curie and Danse for not working as a team.

The Gunners had learned to take down the air support first. Air superiority was a pre-war tactic that the Brotherhood had taken from the Enclave. The mini gun was perfect for laying down suppressive fire as power armor would hop down from any height. Then the up-armored ground force would continue suppression as the bird got to a better location. A sound tactic until they began to rely on it. The Gunners had found some old Army manuals on taking down close support aircraft with mobile arms. 3 missile launchers from different locations had fired, ambushing Lancer Jacobs. “No way he could evade 3 at once.” Joe thought to himself. As the Vertibird slowly went down coughing out black smoke the most he could do was be happy Haylen wasn't on this mission. Ultimately it seemed as if Madison was just mentally unable to stay out of a fight herself.

He could see stray laser fire that didn't hit the north side of the structure pass over him. Joe still didn’t feel any negative effects to what was going on. He shook his head for pulling his focus away from his task to think of his friendly Scribe. His eyes stayed focused on searching for the last remaining gunners inside the building. One of them was a supposed Lieutenant and the primary target. The back of his mind tickled with the urge to loop around and take care of those beginning to accept him. He knew that it would make their lives lost in vain if they died and his mark was gone. 

“Your fucking fire is keeping him in the structure” Joe whispered. Knowing full well Madison will never hear it. He could see a head pop up out of a window and quickly identified it not being the target. “I used to stay out for days under a ghillie suit to mimic typical tactics before stealth suits. Just for one shot.” he thought to himself. He could hear the fight inching closer as time went on with a few pauses with less noise each time. He let out a sigh and raised his goggles showing his dark black eyes.

More time had passed before the same head popped up from a doorway on the southside leading out. Different face, still not the target. Whoever she was ran towards a previously exploded vehicle with nothing more than a baton. “Fellow Conscript.” Joe thought to himself smirking. He had felt a huge change in how he was treated by most. Even Rhys’ tune had changed, granted this may be forced. Senior Paladin Madison though. His focus went back to the door, watching a Sergeant with a rifle dart out to meet the conscript. They began to take turns moving closer to Joe until they had been at the edge of the parking lot. By this point he had acquired a radium rifle to go along with his 10mm and sniper. He felt more than adequately prepared. Two more moved out in a similar pattern. Heading to the southwest behind a bus, one was the mark. 

It was an easy shot. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. A first round went through the left eye and into the other gunners arm. The second round went into the Sergeant right above the body armor. He loved aiming for that spot. They stood a chance to live long enough to see him while choking on their own blood. If the trajectory of the round didn't get warped going through bone and tissue it also meant the spine was hit. Joe stood while leaving his sniper rifle and went for his radium. Two shots at the Sergeant not knowing only one hit before turning to the conscript that was charging at him. He could see the fear in her eyes, forced to fight for someone and inadequately armed and dressed..

Joe spoke in a cold tone, “I won't hesitate a second time. Walk away now.” He could see her slow down but never lowered his weapon until she stopped a few paces away from him. She looked like she was going to cry. There is a good chance when her mouth began to move she started to say, “Free.” He will never know. Madison had caught up and hit her in the back, killing the conscript instantly. Joe had no lost hs filter with vulgarity at this point. He had picked up on her animosity towards him and had no qualms to throw it back. 

“What the fuck, Senior Paladin?!”

“Excuse me?” she said feigning shock.

“This woman was wearing nothing more than a harness and pants for fuck sake! I just killed the ones that forced her to fight. She was surrendering!” Joe motioned with his hands.

“You insubordinate little shit! When I tell you to kill, you kill! No compromises.” Madison barked back. She pointed at the young woman that lay on the ground as she walked over “This was an enemy combatant. You had been told to kill the LT. and congratulations on that. My mission was seek and destroy. The Brotherhood is not in the market for diplomacy. You better get keen on that, fucking freak.”

Joe wanted to put rounds in her. He hadn’t understood the humanity that Curie and Danse had tried to explain to him until he had been on his first mission. The actions of General Preston versus his Senior Paladin had been a perfect example. Under Zetan control there was the mission and nothing more. All humans had been targets under their tutelage. Madison seemed to think and act as if there was no BoS symbol that you were cannon fodder.  
“What happened to the others?” Joe asked.

“They are fine. Everyone wore power armor except Jacobs and he is fine.”

Joe still had to salvage from bodies. It was a reflex that he didn’t give up on and gave some good caps.

\---

Later that night at the campfire they had set up by the downed vertibird. Jacobs and one of the other surviving Knights worked on it trying to figure if it was worth keeping, scrapping or if they would have to blown it up. Madison had finished eating her emergency rations while Joe paced around. Jacobs occasionally looked up to view Joe in passing. He wanted to say something to him but never knew what to say. At first he was like most of the team, looking at this as a great opportunity to be noticed for promotion. He was probably the most vain of the group. A smooth talker, hair that looked the same in ranks or right out the flight helmet. One could mistake him for an Atom Cat in the proper clothing. Jacobs had never realized Joe was human until they had first met. There hadn't been much conversation between the two, not that he didn't try. It was awkward between the two of them. The knight went to take his turn eating and Jacob whistled Joe over during one of his passes.

“Hey, you got any knowledge on these ‘birds?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, well not exactly for repairs.” Joe replied hesitantly.

“Damn. I know we will have to at least get a new rotor drive shaft on the right wing.”

Joe looked over the damage quickly, “The tail boom looks to be more cosmetic damage. Still structurally sound.” 

Jacobs smirked and replied, “That's what I was thinking. You seem to know more than these other guys here.” 

“Thanks. You have to be one of the better pilots I’ve met. Pre and post war.” Joe said with a smile.

Jacobs was glowing, “You’re kidding, right? I mean, how many was that?”

Madison chimed in, “Keep it down you two. Lancer has an ego and you are inflating it Joe.”

The conversation didn't get much further. Luckily the next day a rescue party had shown up and the Vertibird would later be saved.


	5. Mission 6 Gunners/Rust Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission with more problems.  
> Danse begins to admit his feelings.

Joe sat at a table cleaning his weapons. He had the parts all mixed together between his rifles and pistol in such a way that boggled everyone else. LeVar walked up to him, giving a curious look.

“I’ve never understood why you clean things like that.” LeVar stated. It’s so chaotic.

Joe never looked up opting to focus on his task, “You never take power armor into a fight.”

“Ah it's a waste of resource to me. I prefer to be quiet instead of in a lumbering and loud frame.” LeVar responded as he sat down across from Joe. 

“Senior Madison doesn’t exactly tread lightly. You are unique amongst the Knights and Paladins as well.” Joe cracked with a smile. His hands still moving nimbly around with an old toothbrush and rags cleaning away.

LeVar looked around before speaking out the side of his mouth “To be honest it is why I was interested in this team. We talk about being highly trained and surgical as far as small units go. It feels like the hammer and anvil approach yet doesn't always work.”

Joe nodded. There had still been a few in the brotherhood that didn’t like Joe or what he was. The scribes were being considered “bleeding hearts” and it was almost accepted that they would support him. The fighting force viewed his as a threat and openly didn’t like him although in private many of them begun to turn. LeVar was still taking a leap just talking to him openly.

“You know things have been getting less and less in the favor of stealth. You may want to start wearing armor.” said Joe as he placed everything back on the table.

“Maybe you are right. We have our next mission brief soon. Rest up, or whatever it is you do.” LaVar said as he stood up smirking.  
\--

The skeleton of a forest was sprawling with combat from an ambush that had been set. Jacob and his Vertibird are out of missile range but unable to give support because of low visibility from how thick the tree branches were. Joe had spearheaded the assault with Madison and two Knights lumbering forward in power armor. Haylen had pulled back with an injured Knight who had been shot up and lost a lot of blood. He had been the main focus of the Gunners initial attack. This was beginning to be the norm, someone new to the team gets chewed up and spit out first.

It started as usual, rumors of Gunners would prompt a small BoS recon party. The target would then shuffle around and bring more resources in when they heard twin props nearby. The Brotherhood of Steel had also picked up on the tactic. Senior Paladin and Joe seemed to be the only ones to not care. Both up to the challenge with one looking for the glory of conquering insurmountable odds and the latter feeling at home with the sensations of combat. Concussive explosions, burning ozone from lasers or gunpowder and overall fog of war had become almost an addiction to Joe to occupy his mind of a lack of time with Curie. 

Madison paused long enough to watch Joe dodging laser fire while jumping around slicing gunners up with a sword he had found. She still didn’t like or trust him. As ordered, the two other Knights followed not too far off had been spending as much time watching Joe as they did shooting ahead to try to get kills on targets before Joe reached them. It ended up only giving Joe suppressive fire to keep them down, not something his Senior Paladin liked. It had come clear she was in it more for the glory of the kill and was using Joe for the prestige. The more she worked with him the more spiteful she had become for reasons unknown to most of the group.

“Keep up with the asset! What's wrong with you. Are you going to let a freak do our job?!” Madison barked.

The Knights hid sour looks on their faces in their helmets. One was a LeVar and the other was a sister from the Texas Chapter.

“Shit. Incoming!” the LeVar yelled before realizing it was too late.

When it came, it was loud. The screech of a Fatman bore down into the center of the three sets of power armor sending them all flying. Joe had picked up on it’s origin from atop a nearby rock formation and quickly darted to intercept. Along the way he would pick up any stray ranged weapons firing for suppression and casting the aside when empty.

Jacobs tried to focus making sure to record what was going on. He had barely reached Haylen and the remains of the fallen Knight with his aircraft when the blinding light had hit. Haylen knew the Knight was dead and still shielded him out of reflex. 

“Rhys, I need you here.” Is all that could run through her head. 

“Too many rads, we need to bug for a bit to let things die down” Jacobs shouted.

Haylen looked back to the Lancer in shock, “You’re kidding, right?” She knew the answer though. 

They could make the silhouette of Joe pouncing on others around the cluster of rocks as the Vertibird retreated.

By the time the dust begun to settle more fire begun in the treeline. The fighting had raised the attention of some nearby Rust Devils. Madison and Levar both had begun to shamble to their feet before .38 rounds begun to pepper their armor. She had only heard of this faction and choose to go after Gunners. It made her very unprepared. She rolled her eyes as she hunched over for her laser rifle when the first volley of rail spikes.

“What the fuck!” she screeched feeling rusted iron penetrate her armored forearm.

“Ma’am, I’m down.” LeVar said with a gravely pained voice.

“Well get back up!” she barked.

LeVar’s armor wouldn't let him stand after taking so much damage. The leg servos had been damaged and his blood was mixing with the oil that lubricated his armor. On bended knee he picked up his minigun out and sprayed out 5mm rounds. Madison saw the other Knight on the ground not moving and lurched her way toward them. Joe by this point was dodging fire behind the dead trees. He wasn't able to move fast enough as the two armored hulks took on withering fire. 

Joe had calculated that it wasn't safe to use the Fatman on the aggressors for fear of injuring Madison and LeVar even more. Jacobs opted to head back in after some convincing by Haylen. She sprayed 5mm rounds down on the Rust Devils not holding a devilish grin back. The minigun belching a hail of bullets rallied those on the ground.

It wasn't much longer until the fighting was done. Another Vertibird riddled with holes, one KIA and two WIA including Madison. As the bird limped back home LeVar lay on the deck with Haylen trying to comfort him. She was having a hard time keeping him stable. Madison stood in the corner glaring at Joe as he sat with his legs dangling out the door, pointing his feet at trees.

“It would be so easy to just kick him out the doorway right now” Madison thought to herself.

She knew better though. Her dreams of glory would be hampered by a crew that was beginning to care for Joe. Madison originally thought it would be a great way to move up even higher. Go home with the honor of doing good in the Commonwealth at the expense of Joe who would ‘conveniently’ die. Except he often seemed to return without injury. 

\--

Danse felt uncomfortable sitting in someone else's home without them there. Sure it was Curie’s clinic but it was also the home to two people he had grown to love. He sat on the couch reading a magazine as a settler was helping Sturges with a sliced hand he had gotten. They toiled in what Curie had converted from the dining area into a spot to do patchwork or checkups on those that needed it. Danse could've helped them out but they swore they could take care of it themselves. He had a hard time being in the house as it was. It was only after the house was empty of its dwellers that he realized how much emotion he had there. Curie had worked with him in the kitchen sharing recipes, sat on the couch for long hours talking about how his mind was unraveled of the news he was a synth. Curie had been the woman he needed all along and he was just realizing it. Cursed himself for the times they hugged and he had the chance to kiss her lips. Yes, Danse finally admitted to himself his love for her.

His fingers pressed on his temples hearing a tray of medical supplies crash to the ground. Looking over he saw a patched up Sturges and the settler with guilty looks on their faces.

“Don’t worry guys I got this, just go.” Danse snapped gruffly as he waived them to the door.

“You sure danse? You know I-” Sturges begun before Danse interrupted.

“Just go. It is fine.”

Danse walked over once the paid had left and got down on his knees. Picking up scissors, scalpels and a bone cutter wondering “Who thinks they need this for a laceration?”

He sat down on the ground and threw the bone cutter out of anger, “Fuck!” he exclaimed.

Danse let the palms of his hands cover his eyes as if they could plug the tears that had started to come down. The lever of conflict he had been feeling was something hard to get a grip on. He sighed deeply looking down the hallway. He had repressed his jealousy of knowing Curie and Joe made love in the bedroom. The noises he fantasized she would make or the sensations from her touch. His mind wandered and begun to include Joe. Before he knew it he had stopped weeping and was even more confused at the thoughts of Joe.

After what felt like an eon he sighed and stood with the tray, placing it on a nearby table. Danse picked up the bone cutter that he had broken and walked out the door with it in hand. His mind feeling compressed, his body feeling drained and at a loss of words of the erection from the idea of a threesome.


	6. Preperation

Curie sat on a concrete barrier kicking her legs lightly while eating some Fancy Lads snack cakes, thumbing through a medical journal with a messenger bag by her side. She had caved into Joe’s wish and stuck around the Boston Airport settlement, finding her niche assisting the locals. It wasn't like they didn't know who she was, partner to Joe and close friend to the Soul Survivor. It was good to help keep her mind off of the settlement Sanctuary-Red-Rocket, that begun to rival Diamond city and Goodneighbor. She had only been officially moved for a week if not including the travel time. Deacon walked up to her still dressed up as a Atom Cat. Tabitha was around playfully chasing one of the many cats the Prydwen and airport had somehow became a home to.

“Hey, uhm. What’s the haps momma?” Deacon questioned as he strutted over with his hands in his pockets.   
“Aah monsieur… Jake?” Curie questioned.

Deacon posed while making sure the collar on his jacket was up, “Jake Jackson. That’s me, at your service.”

Curie covered her mouth trying not to giggle too loud. She knew Deacon only took his role so seriously. He was the only one on two legs she knew of that stuck around. Curie didn't mind knowing it wasn't all for support. Deacon hopped up to join her keeping an arms length away as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. His face beamed as if he had found a treasure.

“Anything going on?’ she asked trying to feign a serious tone.

“Well there is a rumor you got yourself a man. Supposedly he has been making some ripples in the water.” he said pulling a smoke out and placing it between his lips. “Apparently his boss killed some more of her people again.”

“I have only seen zis Madison person once and wasn’t impressed.” Curie said putting her nose back in her book. She was quickly done with the conversation.

Curie never liked hearing how Joe’s missions went and didn't hide her emotion from Deacon.   
Deacon quickly floundered to change the subject, “Did you hear about the fish over by Finch Farm?” The only reply she could make was a deep sad sigh. They both sat silent for a while as Deacon lit his smoke. The sounds of Vertibirds, brahman, dogs barking and gunfire that everyone hoped was the Brotherhood’s range exercises. 

Deacon regrouped for the conversation, “Curie, I don't know what exactly is going on but supposedly there will be changes.”

“Like what?” She turned to look at him quickly. Her mind began to race, not wanting to overreact she fought to have a blank stare.

“I don't exactly know. It's some political stuff going on in the BoS that involves Joe. Whatever it is, no one is allowed to talk to him about it.” Deacon answered before puffing a few times. “He isn’t in any immediate danger.” He added realizing Curie was making her more uncomfortable.

Curie scoffed. It wasn't in her nature to do but it was a sore subject. Normally she had a lot of patience but Deacon had gone straight for the weak point in her armor. The fact he was going out with the specific intent to kill others was something she didn't like let alone her lover could be hurt.

“Look Curie, with the fact of how the missions had been ending. There have been a string of Knights that begun to drop out of the volunteer missions. The initial ones that had transferred from other chapters left or had died. Many others made the travel strictly for the prestige. Those that survived haven't stuck around long. The locals guys all wanted to see Joe fight the scum of the wastes but not as in any form of sparring on the Prydwen. I don’t want to get your hopes up or scare you but just after a however many missions this has gone on for there is a change coming. You should be prepared.”

“Do we need to break him free? I admit, zeir form of diplomacy urks me so. I tire of such control, I want him home.” She said as the book dropped into her lap with dears welling up in her eyes. “He is not zeir personal property. Zey just take whatever zey want, just like zey tried from ze farmers. I used to look up to zem as a bastion of humanity.. For help, assistance to rebuild, to furzer science. Zey are as accurate as a hand grenade, as sharp as sledgehammer and only are in it for zemselves!” Curie halted knowing she had begun to ramble. The tears had begin to streak down her face showing her emotions. “Monsieur Dea-uh... Jake… I...” 

Deacon exhaled the last bit of smoke from the side of his face dropping his cigarette to the ground. Extinguishing it as he jumped down straight on it. His tone went serious again as he faced her. “Curie, I am sorry. I don't mean to scare you. There could've been a better approach on my end.”

\--

Maxson Stood by the railing of the aft end of the airship staring down the view. It was one of the few times he smoked. He knew it wasn’t a good thing to do in front of subordinates. As their leader he should be the epitome of what the Brotherhood called upon. He had ordered Joe to meet him back there, as a more informal meeting. Joe had been told to start his own reports and not give them to Madison. Joe knew something was amiss but never working on a team before he could only wonder what this was about. Maxson Had taken notice to how the locals treated both Madison and Joe. By this point as a whole they had stopped calling him an asset, some even called him by his self appointed human name. 

“Elder, I am here as per your request.” Joe stood with his arms behind his back. He never knew if it was preferred for him to wear something covering his eyes around Maxon. With understanding it was better to show your eyes as a sign of respect versus. This as opposed to the extra membrane that was more for show or not hide his true nature with his dark black eyes. He chose to wear a pair of mirrored shades and planned on asking his superiors preference.

Maxson turned to him, “Ah, you are early. Caught me off guard.” he looked at the cigarette, trying to hide the glowing cherry in his palm.

“Elder, I cannot speak for others but I can smell the smoke from the other end of the deck.” Joe noted.

“I understand, still this is a bad habit. One I should of never picked up. Do you know the reason I have called you here?” Maxson asked as he chucked what was left of his lit cigarette off the side of the ship.

“No Elder.”

“We have an interesting little political issue here.” Maxson turned back to the view and waved Joe over. “Stand at ease, and please take off your eyewear. Look at everything we have here under our protection.”

The two stood in silence as Joe compiled. The bombed out buildings and rubble from protests, riots and war from 200 years ago was still a painful sight. Even for those that grew up with it. Joe knew he had dealt the world it's hand, his conditioning made him not care. There was no pride or guilt. It all had signs of rebuilding. Even Fort Strong had the sprawl of renewed life. The entire time Maxson watched Joe’s eyes. His stern face hiding an inner conflict with an outward appearance of anger.

“Joe, there have been many things brought to my attention in these past weeks. I’ve watched you walk through the hallways of this airship with hostile glares. Yet the reports show you risking life and limb without remorse for your own self being. Even for those that have been vocal about having you killed for being…” Maxson looked for the correct words. “An alien weapon.” Maxson turned to face him. He wondered how someone smaller than himself could have so much more strength. “You did so while showing any form of remorse for our enemies, relentless in your assaults yet able to pause for compassion to those we are sworn to protect.” Maxson paused long enough to let Joe have the words sink in before he reluctantly continued, “Your situation is complicated and I am left at a crossroads. We have been an all volunteer force until you. This raises some issues. We will talk more about this at another time. Report to me at 1400 tomorrow back where I normally brief you. Your partner is in the nearby settlement, correct?”

“Yes Elder.” Joe responded.

“She will be welcome. I have dispatched an escort to bring Paladin Howard back aboard. Apparently she is on the move to the Minutemen stronghold.” Maxsonseemed to be speaking in a pleased tone. “Go back about your business.” 

Both stood at attention as Maxsons mirked slightly before saluting, “Ad Victorium.” Joe responded in kind, took one step backward and turned around.

After Joe walked away Maxson lit another cigarette. He knew that with his position Maxsonshould be the epitome of what the Brotherhood stood for and represented. There was some inner conflict in him about how this was going. The thoughts of if he should of let Danse live and What should ultimately be done with Joe ran through his head. One this was for sure.

“This fucking habit.” He said out loud to himself. 

The answer was simple enough if he was a typical abomination of the waste. In this situation it was a different course of action that should be taken. He wasn’t an abomination of human science taken too far. He was in essence alien technology, something hoarded by the Brotherhood. Not exactly spoken often about to outsiders. Yet here he was being paraded around. The concept of alien versus human morality was as much up to debate as what to do with him.

Maxson shook his head, more prepared to carry burden than most. Every dog tag returned was family lost. A person that volunteered their lives for the better of humanity. “Except Joe.” He thought to himself. In the back of Maxon’s head he realized he couldn’t just let Joe go. The Brotherhood would lose a lot of support from the local settlements supplying food for killing him. Yet how could he let Joe end up ‘in the wrong hands’.

“Who could better allocate them to their forces. The Minutemen?” Maxson queried out loud to himself. 

\--

Joe snuck up on Curie by the barriers. As soon as she realized what he had been doing her books had been hastefully placed to the side and she charged for him with arms wide open. Their embrace was as warm as ever. She weeped a little every time they greeted, fearing it may be the last. Her lips pressed against his neck right below his ear, knowing full well it teased him. Joe blushed hunching over slightly and squeaked lightly. His head spiraled around and even in a daze Curie’s grin was something he saw. 

Curie was affectionate with him before but now she had become less caring about what others thought for what she did in public. She gathered her things and wrapped her arm around his as they headed back to her room. Everyone knew that he stopped spending off time on the Prydwen. Most agreed that they would also with or without a partner. Although everyone thought Curie was very easy on the eyes.

When they arrived inside he noticed she had started stocking up on supplies. It warmed him that she would stay. There had been books stacked, odds and ends of salvage to make medical supplies and a few boxes of preserved food on the dresser.

“Sweetheart, you always lecture others on eating sugary and preservative filled foods.” Joe said smirking slightly as he thumbed through one of the books.

“You have no room to lecture me my love.” She retorted poking his ribs as she passed him.

“I don't catch you.” he replied feeling her arms wrap around him.

Curie had no real reason. The feeling of her breasts against his back helped knock his concentration completely off course.

A short time later Tabitha stood outside sniffing and pawing lightly at the door. Curie and Joe had become occupied. It wasn’t hard to figure what was going on but all Tabitha knew is she couldn't sneak on the bed. A few hours later Curie peeked outside wrapped in a blanket.

“Ah! Come inside love.”

Tabitha responded with a deep grumble and trotted inside for the night and slept on the floor.


	7. Charged with authority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's humanity is formally aknowlaged and a suprising fact of Madison is found.

The forward observation deck was full of personnel. It wasn't supposed to be such a large event but rumors traveled fast. Elder Maxson and Captain Kells stood toward the head of the ship and seemed to get more annoyed as time passed. Everyone rustled and mumbled wondering about what was next, especially the ones that hadn't been invited. Curie stood cautiously next to Nora, inching behind her occasionally. 

“Okay everyone, if you didn't receive a personal invitation exit the room.” Kells snapped tugging lightly on the front of his fatigues.

Maxson nodded in agreement as a large portion shuffled out noting, “You may still bear witness out in the hallway. Ensure to make way for the awardee.”

Joe showed up early as par for his actions. He had his best jumper on, freshly shaven head and his goggles on. There was no way he could enjoy walking through so many bodies on his way into the room. Joe could see Curie glowing over Nora’s shoulder at him who stood perfectly at attention. LeVar was still recovering and may not be able to serve again after his injuries. Scribe Haylen had returned to sifting around in rubble and ash for tech to try to keep her mind off of how things had gone. Lancer Jacobs was out and about doing what he loved the most. Flying a Vertibird and looking as good at it. Overall the team had gone their own ways.

“Asset Zeta 06. Step forward.” ordered Kells.

Joe complied, barely able to hold the odd feeling of being the center of attention. With his head facing forward he could see Curie beaming, apparently finding out what was happening before he had. Senior Madison had her right arm in a sling. The rusty rail spike had severed the tendons and ligaments in her forearm and multiple surgeries would have to be performed to hopefully give her back movement in her hand. Madison's gaze was that of hatred and envy. She was there only for a promotion and to be the new savior of the Commonwealth. Nora’s mouth grew a slight smirk as Joe walked by. She couldn't wait to tell Deacon. He wanted to sneak in but wasn't willing to keep in uniform and not wear his shades.

Maxson kept his deadpan face waving one hand as the other rested on the small of his back.  
“We stand on a moment in time. One that shows humanity has many obstacles that aren’t just tangible. Before you stands one of those that is by very definition a precipice of this situation. A human that was taken from his family as a child; forced through physical manipulation of his body and a rigorous combat doctrine. This was completely done by a non terrestrial lifeform. I have pondered the past few weeks. ‘Do we keep considering him as just a weapon? Do we acknowledge his physical deviance as an abomination as the others? Ghouls, Super Mutants and the growing threat of Synths.”

By this point Curie’s eyes bulged for a quick second as she thought to herself, “Zis isn't awkward at all ez eet?” She felt Nora break formation slightly to reach back and touch her hand slightly trying to make sure no one noticed. This made her blush slightly.

Maxson continued, “The moral dilemma; what to do with him. As we all know there is a bit of conflict with the one many have come to know as Joe.” 

It was hard for the room to keep a straight face, many had surprised looks and a few like Kells even coughed. Maxson kept a stern look and returned to pace as he spoke, “After reading a mountain of reports, interviewing multiple brothers and sisters of our force I have come to a conclusion.” He looked to Joe “This not an easy decision, as some may disagree.” 

Captain Kells stepped forward standing in front of Joe at attention. The movement made the two the focal point everyone paid attention to.

Maxson took a deep breath, “To this point you have been called an asset, thought of as an object. Today we acknowledge you and your humanity. Relentless in your effort to end any scourge thrown at you from Gunners, Ghouls and Super Mutants; all the while protecting the innocent lives of the Commonwealth. Therefore it is with great distinction that you are acknowledged as a Brotherhood of Steel Initiate during your medical and psychological evaluations and an Aspirant during your field testing.” 

Rumbling began outside of the room. Kells shown pain in his eyes, not for what was happening to Joe but for the lack of discipline of the people under him. The Elder only had to glare at the gaggle. He was not having any petty discussions interrupt him. 

The angered Maxson continued, “As of now you are to be temporarily promoted to Knight. Joe, you are charged to assist with cleansing the higher levels of threat within the Commonwealth.”

Kells added, “With this temporary promotion you will act and receive the same level of responsibility, accountability and authority as any other Knight of the Brotherhood. Under Paladin Howard your mission is to seek, locate and purge the incursion of robotic assaults within the Commonwealth.”

By this point Curie bounced excitedly a few times until Nora pinched her hand. The Paladin realized there must be more to it but kept a small smile going. At least now he had more freedom.

After the ceremony ended most had dispersed, Joe took Curie to the galley for a drink. They both had smiles on their faces. They held hands and sat close to one another on a bench. By this point no one made snide remarks, in fact it seemed as if many purposefully tried to not look in his direction. It had gone from aggressive overt negative actions to head nods of acknowledgement, a few smiles and everyone minding their own business. He thought about how much his life had changed compared to being escorted on a Zetan ship.

Nora kept her distance for a bit and keeping busy with requisition forms and getting ready to coordinate some patrols. It had been a while since she had geared up with the Brotherhood. It would of been nice to have Danse there. She could almost hear his gravelly voice lecturing her on jumping into the middle of a firefight or making sure everyone knew something was ‘outstanding’. Her eyes fluttered for a second thinking about one time he spooked her unintentionally even in his power armor clunking around. It was around the corner of Proctor Teagan in his little cage. “I don’t get your anger Initiate.” he had said. She paused to think of how much he had changed in a year. How much everyone had changed in a year.

She thought about how Danse had spoken and used many of the same mannerisms while in the Brotherhood that her husband Nate had when he was in the Army. After they both had ended their service, the uniforms came off and so did a lot of the mentality. It wasn't a bad thing, although the changes had been for drastically different reasons. She then thought about how many Americans didn’t want to believe that the soldiers had fired on the civilians in the food lines before the bombs had fallen. Her mind went back to riots that had been breaking out for a ‘lack of food’. Meanwhile 200 years later many of the Nuka-Cola drinks, cigarettes and snacks still had littered the Commonwealth.

“How things have changed. How they have stayed the same.” She thought to himself.

At the head of the craft Senior Paladin Madison protested with Captain Kells.

“Captain, he isn't a human being! Should we just go find a Super Mutant that can spell it's name and make it an initiate for a week?” she snapped in an interrogative tone. “Maybe then let it become a Paladin after a month?”

Kells was not amused. “Senior Paladin Madison, do you remember you are on my ship voluntarily? You have headed more missions that have crippled or killed our members within a few weeks than most have in a career?”

Maddison tried to counter but was stopped when Kells raised his hand, “I have not finished.”

By this point the conversation was the main focus of all on the bridge. The normal communication of how the systems had been operating fell silent. There was a strange feeling of tension in the air that was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Kells continued, “You seem to be incapable of any qualities of leadership. I have seen nothing from you but an undisciplined, ill mannered and incapable of adapting to a situation member of the Brotherhood. I have no clue how you could've rose to the rank of Senior Paladin in any Brotherhood of Steel chapter.”

Elder Maxson had returned with two escorts in tow at this convenient moment and chimed in, “That would be because there is no Senior Paladin Madison. There is a known Scribe Madison from a Bunker that had been overrun many years ago by the NCR.”

“No.” Madison paused while thoughts ran through her eyes, “We have been in a losing war with the NCR, but not gone. With the lack of personnel we have cross-trained, I was given a field promotion.”

Kells waived the two escorts to take her to her new holding cell. “The Brotherhood doesn’t normally take prisoners but Knight Phuka’s old holding cell will do you just fine. Don’t worry, before moving out he was able to neutralize most of the mole rat smell.

The two knights rustled with Madison only briefly with the two knights before she relented with her head hung low. Maxson wanted more answers, knowing the checkered history the West Coast chapter had. 

“This will definitely be something to investigate further.” Kells stated as he turned back to see the crew begin to scurry back to work.


	8. Jealousy and Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together at The Castle.  
> Danse can't hide his jealousy well.  
> Curie and Joe 'have a discussion' that end with epiphanies.

It was a cold humid morning at The Castle. It was a magnificent site after being rebuilt. The walls had been reinforced, extra mortar positions had been placed and more buildings inside had been erected. Many sounds could be heard echoing inside those walls; cadences, instructors barking orders, water purification units rumbling and sounds of fiddles playing in the background for the radio program. The facility was ringing loud in full force.

 

Danse was letting his known facial stubble grow out into a beard and wore low key clothing whenever he was assisting General Garvey. Up to this point his job had been as a military advisor in a mobile team training everyone from fresh recruits to seasoned Veterans of the assault on the Institute. He stood on the wall facing the Prydwen, not liking how close that he was. He knew it could cause considerable issues with the Brotherhood and Minutemen if anyone had put two and two together. Preston walked up to him and they both gazed at the rigid airship for a few moments.

 

“I figured you may know this already but one of the only reasons they never attacked is the range of the mortars.” Danse said.

 

Preston thought of a snarky remark but couldn't think of one at the moment. “I’m sure once Nora used us instead of them to attack the Institute that had given us a lot more credibility.”

 

Danse smiled as his gaze moved to the water, “Maxon is considered one of the last standing bastions from the other chapters. It may make him a little more reluctant to be as tempered and inflexible as he used to be.”

 

Preston smiled lightly. His stare went blank on the Prydwen. The focus no longer on the large airship, moving to the area at large. “Come on, rumor has it they will be visiting soon. Curie is already in the clinic.” he told Danse while turning away with some pep in his step.

 

Danse had gained interest as soon as he hear Curie’s name. Sorrow quickly passed over his face followed by confusion. He hadn't seen her since he acknowledged his own feelings. Danse had felt guilty about the intimate thoughts of her. It had never been this way before. 

 

They had made their way down to the grinder, a large staging area that had been turned into a place for formations to stand. The two of them looked over the group of 25 standing tall. The Minutemen had regained their identity and General Garvey was proud to of been a part of it. There had been some restructuring with the help of Danse and some archives they had found. They had been a loosely held together group before Ronnie Shaw had returned. Shaw stood in front of the ranks waiting as the General and their ‘guest military advisor’ walked up. 

 

She snapped a salute and reported, “General, we have 20 fresh recruits and four other instructors all accounted for.”

 

Preston snapped to attention and saluted back, “Very well. What is on the agenda for them today?”

 

“Weapons familiarization on the short range.” She replied with a smirk. “25 meters, just learning how to properly zero in.”

 

Danse stood back and did not reply at all. He saw Shaw as a great military mind coming from a different perspective and set of tactics. She knew who he was from his travels before with Nora but not why he left the Brotherhood. She kept her mouth shut and tolerated him for the good he had brought to her beloved Minutemen. 

 

There had been a squeal heard but Shaw didn't turn her bearing away from the General whom had himself turned his head with Danse to the noise. Curie and Joe had their arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace. Nora stood a few feet away rolling her eyes with a slight smirk toward Preston and Danse. 

 

They had come in on foot instead of having a Vertibird fly nearby. It had been known the inhabitants of The Castle didn't take kindly to reconnaissance missions flown over head. It only taken two times of the mortars pointed in the direction of the Prydwen and some obscene gestures for the report to reach Captain Kells. It wasn't something they liked but the Brotherhood had to acknowledge the relevance of the local defense force they had been occupying the territory of. Everyone knew they had been a part of the Brotherhood even though they hadn’t been in uniforms. Joe was back in his brown pants and black shirt while Nora had worn a Vault-Tec suit. It was a part of the shaky alliance and everyone knew these two didn't want to rock the boat.

 

“I swear they can be apart for a few minutes now and it's like they hadn't seen each other for weeks.” Nora muttered to herself as she walked towards the trio in front of the ranks. Nora looked and Danse and noticed the sad puppy dog look crossing his face. “Gentlemen, Quartermaster Shaw.” she said formally. Although she had left the Minutemen under the care of Preston, Nora hadn’t stopped caring overall for the organization. 

 

The four of them continued talking about the plan of the day as Danse took a few glances at the lovebirds holding hands while walking away. He felt like such a guilty shithead having such feelings.

 

-

 

Later in the day Curie and Joe had been in the infirmary helping a few Minutemen injured in training. Mostly sprains or muscle pulls. One had a bullet graze their head so was asleep and being held for observation. It was well stocked and much cleaner than any other form of medical bay with exception to maybe the Prydwen. A few beds lay in uniform order for the occurrence of a mass casualty situation. Things had been streamlined in part by Curie and Danse in a similar aspect of an emergency room. 

 

Joe stood next to Curie, who was leaning into him. His arms wrapped around her loosely. He had watched Rhys and Haylen as well as other couples on the Prydwen. His fingers caressed the hairline on the back of her neck. The extra membrane pulled away showing his black eyes.

 

“You make lab coats look good.” he said smiling at her.

 

With eyes closed, Curie hummed lightly with a goofy smile on her face. She placed her hand upon his chest and took in his presence. 

 

“May I ask you a question, Curie?” Joe queried with a whisper.

 

“Ask me anything. Just don't stop touching me.” she replied.

 

“How do you feel about my direction? I have picked up that you dislike me wanting to possibly stay.” 

 

Curie’s nostrils flared. She didn’t. There was no way to lie. No reason to. Her body tensing up her only reaction was to pull away from him abruptly, stand up and walk over to a nearby counter. The reaction alone spoke bounds for him but she still needed to voice her opinion. By this point she couldn't hide her accent anymore.

 

“Zis ees disturbing.” she said before turning around to lean on the counter. “Nora did eet to find her son and fight zee Institute. She still chose zee Minutemen over zee technologically advanced Brozerhood of Steel. Now she did eet to get you free of zeir bounds and find out who ees attacking tzee settlements wiz robots.”

 

Joe didn't get much of his mouth open in a response before she continued.

 

“No… No… I am not done yet my love!” Curie added while pointing her finger. “Zey want to kill all…” she relented, looking around and knowing they weren’t completely alone. Opting to point her finger at herself instead. “And also a few ozers I know you know!” 

 

Joe could see the distortion of the glow from her eyes welling up. His heart sank, finally feeling focus and usefulness again. Without realizing it he slouched forward, something he hadn’t done often before. Curie picked up on how much more he was in tune with human emotion now while she walked back over to him. As she sat down in his lap he pecked her tears away.

 

“You are much better at being affectionate, love “ she said with a cracked voice. 

 

“I want to find these robots that are attacking the innocent and stop them. After that, I will leave.” he said before kissing right under her hear.

 

She melted leaning back into him, “How do you say ‘you are not in the clear’ monsieur .” 

 

Curie hit him on his chest lightly to try to prove a point that she wasn’t kidding. The two sat there for a few minutes taking one another in again. He loved everything about Curie. Her ability to be positive almost all the time. The sensations he had from her. Most of all knowing she wasn't, in fact, kidding. He had been around too many two faced people in the Commonwealth. He felt like almost everyone he met was looking to use him for his abilities. Curie, Danse, Nora and her family seemed to be the only ones trying to invest time in him. It was almost like a knock to the head to wake him up. Before being taken on the Vertibird to save his life, Joe was completely against what he knew the brotherhood stood for.

 

“Not the Zetans.” he tried to reassure himself quietly.

 

Curie heard him and traced one of the scars on his neck, “Non. No aliens here.”

 

She had felt a bit betrayed at him not telling her about his blood yet figured it was very traumatic. The few things he had mentioned about them was nothing more than abuse and manipulation. She didn't even like Ojieg, the one that set him free. They sounded fairly incompetent as a whole and almost comedic with the exception of his main handlers. “Why would he want to tell me. He knows I am… I am a woman of science.” She feigned a smile at the thought of being alive. It was a mute point knowing Joe couldn’t walk into certain points of their home out of fear. 

 

“Tell me you love me. I need to hear this.” she begged lightly.

 

Joe looked her straight in her eyes. She couldn't exactly see that but knew he was. The blue line that lined her own eyes glowed lightly to him. They had been so pretty to him.

 

“Curie, do you remember when we first met?”

 

“Oui”

 

“I never thought that someone could… “ Joe looked for the right words, there had been so many. “How you helped me so much to find my humanity. No clue how I could be in this day and age. Curie, you mean more to me than I can ever explain.” he was still fumbling but not for what to say. “To say I love you doesn't exactly let you truly know how much I appreciate you.”

 

Curie beamed. Her hands tracing his chin while she kissed his neck. She wanted to strip him down and love on him. She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered, “They gave us our own room.”She looked around with a devilishly large grin while teasing, “I have some mutfruit also.”


	9. Things Can Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hunt goes on for the Rust Devils and The Mechanist, Joe dreams of parts of his past. He and Nora bond while Danse stumbles in conversation with Curie.

Things hadn't been going well. Nora and her crew had found out that there had been two groups moving up from DC using robots. Every faction at this point was trying to repel them. The BoS had begun more flight and foot patrols. The Minutemen doubled all their defenses and began to stress Sturges to the limit for automated turrets. The Railroad was trying to conceal any locations they had while gathering as much intel as possible. Of course they had rumblings by some over if they should free the robots from both invading groups. 

 

Rust Devils had been raiding everyone they considered soft targets. Because they had been very well armed, there shown to be few and far between they would steer clear from. The other was someone that had taken a comic book character named The Mechanist. His robots attacked everything they came across from. His army of automatons ravaged everything from settlements, Minutemen outposts and even BoS positions. Even worse, hunters would find animals riddled with all forms of small arms fire. The irony was each eyebot they came across announced a message of The Mechanist’s peaceful intention as listeners were gunned down.

 

The sun had just set in the wastes and the group rested inside a dilapidated building. Nora kneeled on the ground lightly blowing on lit kindling. Her combat armor had light scorch marks from a raider psycho and hemolymph spray from a dying rad scorpion. She had hoped to leave this life behind. Retirement so to speak. Joe was preparing dinner. Haylen and Rhys both watched for glowing eyes or lights out of windows on the second floor.

 

They sat awkwardly quiet as they ate. Things had been going as unconventionally possible in every aspect, every faction was in some ways involved and working together to help the Sole Survivor. Nora, Joe, Rhys and Haylen had been the team from the BoS. LeVar had a space being held on the team at his and Joe’s request. Cait, McCready and Hancock had gone out on scouting parties and occasionally met up with their BoS counterparts. The Railroad by this point had connections everywhere and gave intelligence on areas hit. Although the Minutemen couldn't send manpower directly to help, they gave local fire support in the form of mortars and if they had people nearby Nora could fire signal flares.

 

Most of the group could tolerate one another. The exception was Rhys, who spent  a lot of time scowling, mainly at the Wastelanders when they were around, and always at Hancock. It made Joe glare back at him and Haylen spent most of her time elbowing both men. Rhys had been  scolded by Nora as well. Not many other words had passed that night until it was time to sleep. Nora and Joe took the first watch on the second floor as Rhys and Haylen ‘shared’ a sleeping bag. Nora stood by a window and debated lighting a cigarette. The cherry alone could give away their position. It could be a beacon for robots or animals with night vision. That wasn't even mentioning the scent it would give off. 

 

“How the fuck did my husband survive so long in the war?” she asked herself. “How the fuck have I survived this long? HE would be proud,” she added chuckling to herself.

  
  


Joe whispered to Nora asking, “You know I can stay up considerably longer. Why not rest?”

 

Nora smiled, “Well it's been forever, I wanted to know how things had been going.”

 

“I am well, thank you.” Joe was a little taken back. He was used to Nora the friend asking how he was, but Nora the superior was an odd predicament for him.

  
  


“Curie really wanted to come-” she began, but Joe interrupted. 

 

“I thank you. She...” he paused, ”compromises me.” Nora knew that feeling from Nate and Piper. She wouldn't add her two cents though, seeing Joe was in a chatty mood. 

 

He pulled his goggles off, knowing the two others had fallen asleep. He wasn't comfortable around Rhys, but knew Haylen would keep him in check. Still, he didn't like the feeling of being judged for his eyes. “Curie, Danse and yourself started to show me about choices I could make on my own. Life is more than training for the next mission. I don't know if I there is ever any way to truly thank you for that.”

 

Nora’s head tilted to the side as she let out a warm smile. Everyone knew he had been striving to act more human. She could tell he was wanting to talk about more than a mission. It was a far cry from him sitting straight up on her couch with his hands across his thighs. The two tried to make as much small talk as possible before it was their turn to sleep. The rest of the group had insisted that he did so to the point he had to be ordered. 

 

-

 

_ Jotox stood in an observation area with Ojieg, watching some Zetans systematically dismantle a human. It was normal for them to not use any form of anesthetics. One thing he had to give to Oryx was his precision, conventional Zetan ‘science teams’ looked like a starved child ripping a turkey apart. It was done in an open area, easily harboring bacteria or viruses for infections. Their test subjects safety almost as much of an afterthought as their own it seemed. _

 

_ “So barbaric.” thought Ojieg.  _

 

_ “Mother, why do I watch these examinations?” Jotox asked.  _

 

_ “Child, you know why. The human body is capable of many things. All of it’s parts create, defend, support or dispose of things to keep everything else as a whole going.” _

 

_ He knew she was supposed to be talking to him about the different parts they would pull out. Oryx did that while he would operate on him though, so it was known between the three that was covered. Jotox watched as organs would be more or less put back into place. Muscles and tendons would be placed back together, and the nervous system entwined with things methodically. Why they had so much knowledge of muscle and nerves but nothing beyond that. Yet this was a conventional ship they visited. Ojieg shook her head and faced away from watching the head surgeon straddle the now dead body as he tried to use his bodyweight to push organs and ribs back down. The whole time speaking in their native tongue. Almost more of a gibberish to Jotox. He was more annoyed than anything else.  _

 

_ After things finished the pair walked through corridors, watching claws glide overhead as prisoners cried out for help. Jotox didn't know if he should pity them or chuckle. Ojieg watched as he paused in front of one of the energy doors.  _

  
  


_ “Mother, why is this child here?” _

 

_ “She is another one of the experiments, child.” _

 

_ “How long has she been here?” _

 

_ “Not long. But from what I do know, they are keeping her at the current age she is at. Similar to how we are doing with you right now.” _

 

_ Jotox looked back to Ojieg, “Can we leave now? This ship is…” He couldn't think of the right words. _

 

_ “Normal, child. This is how most of the humans my species collects are treated. Humans do similar things to the subordinate species on your homeworld.” _

  
  


Joe woke up, startled from Nora leaning over him and touching his shoulder. His hand on hers felt nice. It was strange. 

 

“Looks like you did need the sleep,” she said smirking. Joe’s eyes widened and bulged for a second before sitting up. 

 

Haylen peeked around a broken wall and smiled at the two of them and returned to her morning cigarette. Joe stumbled to his feet and met up with the trio to gear back up. He missed the the sunrise but dared the daylight to bring him a challenge.

 

\---

 

Miles away, Danse leaned up against a pole, taking a short break from mending a fence at  Abernathy Farm. He could smell something sweet in the air.  He realized it was Curie. She was wearing perfume, something she’d scavenged during a mission with a Minuteman patrol. It was becoming a thing to go out into the wastes without her boyfriend’s knowledge. 

 

“At least I can watch over her to an extent” Danse thought to himself. 

 

Curie’s heart and soul had been as innocent as ever, even amongst all of her changes over the year. Flesh and blood had helped her acquire the spark of creativity and adaptability. Her accent had dulled over time, but Danse found it adorable whenever it reappeared. Her presence still screamed to be noticed when she walked into a room, and her voice still demanded to be heard. He realized how his glances lingered in her direction, his ears hung on all of her words and his chest warmed in her presence. Until Joe showed up Danse had spent so much time protecting Curie from people that objectified her giving him no time to ever let his defenses down or notice his own feelings.

 

He tried to not pay attention to her curves, to not let his heart go too fast. It was as if he sensed every ounce of pain she felt each time she was unable to help the people of the Commonwealth. Danse called out for her, flagging her attention before realizing what he had done. She walked over to him and smiled. 

 

He beat himself up internally in thought, “Shit. Shitshitshitshit!” There had been no actual reason to get her attention. He could only think of one thing.

 

“What is that scent you’re wearing?”

 

She beamed slightly and bounced on her toes, happy he noticed.

 

Something I had located in one of the clinics behind a greeting desk a while back.” She looked around innocently and back to Danse, “It is not too strong is it?”

  
  


“Oh, no-no, not at all.” He fumbled for a reply, his face burning with an unsuppressed blush as he stared at her mouth.

 

“I cannot lie, there had been some books and magazines saying that wearing such things enhanced coping skills.” She looked down with a split second of shame, “I miss him so. I need him back.”

  
  


Danse’s stomach twisted painfully. He should've expected the conversation to go that direction. If it wasn't science then it was about her boyfriend. Not that Danse could talk, he had always looked for factoids about every little thing he could. 

 

Curie pushed him slightly trying to get him off balance as she jetted out her bottom jaw. She knew something was wrong but was completely oblivious to what.

  
  


“I am thinking of growing my hair down to my chin. What do you think?” She asked.

  
  


Danse looked at her and was shocked. He wondered if it was some kind of coping mechanism. In situations that individuals felt they were lacking any control in, many would try to make major changes. It was something psychological and, an easy thing to do, as long as you had hair.

 

“Maybe.” He said, moving his fingers through his own hair. “With the beard I am growing, how would I look with a shaved head?”

 

Curie pushed him again, this time much harder. She then responded in a serious tone, “No! You must not do such things. Don’t ever speak of that ever again.”

  
  


The two of them laughed for a few moments making Danse began to feel at ease again.

  
  


“Seriously though Danse.” Curie said placing her hands at her hips adding, “You need to keep the hair no matter if you keep the facial hair or not.” 

 

“You sure? I think I could pull it off.”

 

“Danse, may I be frank with you?”

 

“Of course.” He responded while crossing his arms.

  
  


Curie mimicked Danse with her arms as she begun to bite her lip. She was looking for a polite way to put it while looking around to make sure no one else saw.

 

“Danse, If you had more eyebrows than hair on your scalp. Well, you have beautiful eyes. They communicate more than you realize. A few have oogled you for them alone, but…” She tilted her head and rubbed her brow, “Just keep your hair, it balances everything out.”

 

Danse tilted his head, not fully understanding. Curie didn't want to tell him he had huge ‘manly’ eyebrows.

 

“What?” he asked smiling. He knew his eyebrows could take out a Super Mutant. The conversation had officially deflected his fumble.

 

Curie was on the defensive now with her only action was to drag him by the collar and have both of them go eat breakfast.


End file.
